


照片

by MangoDrinks



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoDrinks/pseuds/MangoDrinks
Relationships: Arthur Jenkins/V
Kudos: 5





	照片

詹金斯挺喜欢自己的新跟班。

聪明，漂亮，乖巧。带着新人未被消耗的生命力。和个跟屁虫似的詹金斯先生前，詹金斯先生后，目光里有雏鸟的崇拜。

他早就习惯年轻女孩这种热烈的目光，如果有机会，也不介意和她们春风一度。但这只小鸡他暂时还不打算下手，培养心腹，做爱不应是第一步。

“3303B，我要咖啡、纸质brief和你的随时待命”詹金斯手指在太阳穴附近虚绕几圈帮助回想“5分钟内过来。”

V点点头，目送他出门。进詹金斯办公室的十分钟前，她已经准备好了这些所需的零碎。时间还很充裕，她冲着那张面向军用科技大楼的落地窗拉拉裙摆，补匀唇釉，看起来不错，她满意地送出一吻。

“下一组。”

会议中，詹金斯低头挥手示意，V适时将下一份PPT递在他手中。撑头欣赏他眉头深锁的样子。

“开始吧”PPT还算详尽，詹金斯一页页的看下去。新暗线的组织架构、人员配置、目标的住址、轨迹、子女、情人、还有一张裸照。

他咳嗽了一声。所有人望向他，等待指示。

“继续”

简报横向装订，方便挡住长桌前众人的视线。照片中V跪坐在他的办公桌前，丝绸衬衣松垮地吊在臂弯，露出柔软的胸部。嘴里叼着自己的工牌，带着纯情与引诱，面对镜头伸出双手，献上自由，等待阅览者的豢养。

詹金斯想现在就在这张桌子上办了她。

V感受到她这位性感上司射来的目光，冲他眨眨眼。

詹金斯确定了他等下的工作内容。

“逻辑没问题，计划有疏漏。安德森的情人在夜氏，但这个女人目前却努力把儿子送进规模更小的泽塔。泽塔最近和军用科技在做什么，身为反情报员工，你们做过调查吗？”他起身撑桌“你们本应是荒坂最精英的小队，反省一下为什么连这点都想不到。想清楚，今晚前重新交brief给V。”

“你跟我来。”詹金斯带上了那一份钉了裸照的brief，边走边翻。

V吐吐舌头，带着不太诚恳的歉意向这群丧犬同僚点点头，小跑跟上。

“你为这个会议准备了不少”詹金斯把自己摔进办公椅，按下门锁“也让我对公司的打印机功能有了新的认识。”

加州的太阳无法穿透荒坂的玻璃幕墙。让人看不清詹金斯的神色。办公室燃烧着电子檀香，是他标榜自己日本总部出身的元素。但V知道他根本不爱这玩意。她的这个新老板富有逻辑、颇有手腕，酷爱政治斗争但又狂傲自大。有别于其他笑面虎，他的野心昭然若揭，带着蓬勃的欲望和原始的粗放。V知道跟着他迟早有一天要玩完，但她喜欢引诱和征服这种危险。

“其实本来是自拍，但打印机没墨了。衣服没有印出来”她理直气壮，神色自若地走向詹金斯，跪在他两腿间：“我的失误，值得被惩罚，先生”

梭织丝毛混纺西装裤被拉开，性器早已挺立，抽打在V的脸上。她胡乱抓几把散落的长发，卷了几道，用胸前钢笔盘好，含入那根肉棒。粉色的舌头艰难地在口腔打转。太粗了，她被呛得咳嗽。

可她的脾气就是不认输，也明白了不能心急。如花瓣的嘴唇离开肉棒，舌尖从龟头开始，一寸寸试探滑落柱身，直至含住囊袋。

“活不错”

“我比较擅于学习”詹金斯没给她接着自卖自夸的时间，扯住她的长发，粗暴地将性器插入嘴中。V从善如流，双唇裹紧上下套弄，收起尖牙，湿润的口腔配合她纤长的双手，每一次低头都让肉棒抵在她喉咙的最深处。她被顶得翻白眼，唾液不受控制地分泌、流出，打湿柱身，带出淫靡的银丝。

詹金斯的欲望攀升，两腿间的V穿戴整齐，铅笔裙勾勒出她姣好的酮体，她的脸很漂亮，如今伴着满口性器和津液更带着几分放荡。

“该让其他人都看看你现在这副模样。”情动的女人身体像一滩软泥，随手一扯便跌坐在他怀里。她的胸脯紧贴，难耐地撩开裙底，寻找他的手指，汲取饮鸩止渴的安慰。

“那他们都会惊讶于我的表现有多好，詹金斯先生。”

“嗯哼。接着保持你这种不要脸的风格。”他的西装被V弄皱，一如呼吸。手指蛮横侵入花穴。“只是口交你就这么湿了”

“因为…哈啊…你的魅力…先生”语言开始破碎，但仍带着油滑的谄媚。她知道詹金斯喜欢这种臣服与仰视，而她看到他那副不可一世的样子就会湿。她抬高臀瓣，挺腰磨蹭，爱液淋湿他的手掌和指节，温热他食指的戒指。

两指在她的穴内抽插，每一次深入戒指都会撞在她的阴蒂，引起战栗，逼她夹紧甬道，向詹金斯索取亲吻。

“别夹这么紧”他不甚用心地回应她的吻，语气像个好脾气的绅士，但下一秒巴掌就抽打在她的挺立的臀，留下清晰的掌印。臀肉在空气中颤抖，她低呼，沉迷这种惩罚。

体内的火被燃起，欲壑难填，她扶直那根同样火热的欲望，填补她的空白。一寸寸挤入，填充。直至詹金斯发现了不对劲。

“……你怎么他妈的还是处”

“那不是更好吗”她的身体像过山车，攀升到了忐忑的高点。她在超梦里模拟，但一切都比不上现实里吸附每一处青筋和纹路带来的绝顶刺激。

坠落。

快感冲破茧房，将她带向空洞的满足。她的身体在詹金斯怀里起起落落。抛起的瞬间她看见军用科技的巨大LOGO，呼啸而过的浮空车，和衣衫不整的自己。她的衬衣确如裸照中一般褪下，浑圆的乳房被詹金斯握在手中揉捏，跪坐在他的腿间，如计划给自己戴上镣铐。

她的长发被颠得散落，呻吟被顶得支离破碎。她催促詹金斯快一点，再快一点，直到没有力气，趴在椅背上，在他的耳边呜咽，而她的老板也不再怜惜，分开她的两腿，扶住臀肉顶到最深。抽插越来越快，直到顶峰，变成一阵空白。

她的处女夜。是她送给自己的一份礼物，也是在这栋楼里向上爬的第一步。

“你知道，我没想这么快上了你”

“可我是从见到你的第一眼就如此打算了，先生。”


End file.
